


El-Oh-Vee-Ee

by shadowhive



Category: My Chemical Romance, The Used
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Rimming, Slight fluffiness, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-20 07:49:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19372384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowhive/pseuds/shadowhive
Summary: With The Used playing a gig at a festival, Gerard decides to go along to watch his boyfriend play.





	El-Oh-Vee-Ee

**Author's Note:**

> So I started up an mcr discord this weekend and someone lamented the lack of Bert/Gerard that was fluffy, so I figured I’d give it a try.

It felt a little strange being here again, at the side of a stage. He hadn’t been here in years and, he had to admit, part of him missed the rush of being onstage. He missed the adrenaline that flooded his veins, the roar of the crowd, playing with his best friends. Maybe one day they would do it again. He knew the fans would love it and that it seemed every few months there was a new rumour about a reunion, but he knew everyone was good doing their own thing for now.

Today he wasn’t making an appearance on the stage himself. He kept to the shadows, behind one of the large speakers so that he wouldn’t be seen by the crowd. He wouldn’t want anyone to see him and to get the wrong idea. It was a bit of a pain though as it meant he didn’t have the best view of the stage, but what he saw was good enough.

His gaze tracked the movements of the singer onstage, watching as he sang and screamed out his lyrics to a cheering crowd. It might just be a festival appearance, with a shorter set than a proper gig, but he owned the stage. It made Gerard feel proud for him.

Bert looked so different than he did when he first new him. He had more tattoos on his skin, his hair was shorter and dyed blonde. He looked happy and healthier than he used to be. Gerard couldn’t help but smile at the sight of him, how he’d grin and occasionally glance his way. It made him feel like there were butterflies in his stomach, like it had in the old days, back when things were wild and new.

Back when they’d be hanging out, smoking and drinking and getting high before kissing each other until they were breathless. He couldn’t remember half of what he did back then, but he could remember Bert and how he made him feel.

He wished things had gone differently, that they hadn’t fallen out with one another. They’d lost so much time, so many years... but he was glad that had changed, that they had made things right.

“We’ve been The Used, you guys have been awesome! Have a great weekend!” Bert grinned out at the crowd, before stalking over to Gerard. “So did enjoy the show?”

“Of course babe.” Gerard smiled and leaned in to kiss him. Doing it at the side of the stage, out of sight, made him think of old times again. It was a brief kiss and Bert grinned wildly as they parted.

“Come on, our room should be empty for awhile.” Bert took ahold of Gerard’s hand, flashing him the same filthy look he used to wear before tugging him away. Gerard had to laugh as he shook his head, following him towards The Used’s dressing room.

It was pretty small, being a festival and all that, but at least it was fairly private. The rooms either side seemed unoccupied and Gerard figured whoever they were they were enjoying the atmosphere. Not that he actually cared that much once he was inside and pressed up against the wall, Bert’s lips on his in a fierce kiss. It made him groan, the sound swallowed by his lover as his hands roamed over his body.

“Mmm what if the others come in?” Gerard panted when Bert away, the pair of them gasping for air.

“They won’t, they know to be occupied elsewhere.” Bert smirked, his soft wet tongue sliding over his lips. “Besides, it’s not as if they’ve not seen me like this before.”

“You mean I’m not the only boy you’ve bought back to your dressing room? I’m hurt.” Gerard put on a mock hurt expression, trying to appear surprised even though he wasn’t in the least.

“Oh yeah baby, but none of those guys were half as good as you.” Gerard felt himself blush at compliment, not sure if he was being honest or just saying it to get in his pants. He quickly decided that the most likely answer was both. “Now come on babe, let me see you.” His fingers ran down Gerard’s body, over the t-shirt that cling to his body and down towards his pants.

“What do you have in mind?” Gerard asked as Bert’s nimble fingers worked to undo the zipper of his fly. Bert flashed him another filthy smirk, kissing him again as he pushed his pants down. Gerard didn’t mind in the slightest, relaxing into the kiss and parting his lips to admit Bert’s eager tongue. Bert was always an enthusiastic kisser, messy and sloppy but somehow they made Gerard ache with desire.

Gerard mumbled a groan against his tongue when he felt Bert’s fingers, circling his dick. He’d gotten so lost in the kiss he’d not realised his underwear had been pulled down as well. Sneaky bastard. Bert jerked back, grinning wildly as he looked back down. “Mmm someone’s eager.”

Gerard made a point to glance at Bert’s noticeable bulge before responding. “And your cock looks like it’s trying to burst out of your ridiculous shorts, what’s your point?”

“No point.” Bert licked his lips, pressing himself against Gerard’s leg as he lazily strokes his cock. “You’ve got such a nice cock.” Gerard opened his mouth to respond, but all he let out was a groan as Bert licked along the curve of his neck, his nose brushing his long hair away. He felt his dick twitch in the singer’s skilled hand and a low moan escaped his lips. Fuck, how was Bert so good with his hands? 

All too soon, though, he let go over him and Gerard had to bite his lip to suppress the whimper that threatened to escape them. “Turn around.” Bert whispered, his voice slightly husky in his ear. He stepped back from him, giving him the space to do as he ask and Gerard shuffled around on his feet, placing his hands on the wall to brace himself.

Behind him he heard Bert fall to his knees, no doubt as graceless as ever and the singer’s hands found his soft cheeks. “Mmm you have such a nice ass.” Gerard shivered, hearing him lick his lips as he spread him open with both hands. “Such a pretty little hole.” Bert’s breath was hot against his cleft as he whispered the words, before he leaned in and dragged his soft, wet tongue between his cheeks. Gerard gasped, his fingers flexing against the wall as Bert’s tongue circled around his opening, the soft muscle pressing into him. Bert’s tongue was eager, wiggling it’s way into him and twisting around, making him groan in pleasure.

“Fuck Bert...” Gerard whispered, pressing his forehead against the wall, his thighs trembling slightly from Bert’s attention. Before getting back with Bert it had been awhile since anyone had done this to him and no one did it like he did. Bert eat him out like he was starving for it, his tongue darting in and out of him, twisting around whenever it was inside him. Sometimes the movements of his tongue was slow circling, while other times it felt almost like he was kissing him. Every few moments Bert would shift back, swiping his tongue along his crack and taking a quick breath before sinking his tongue back into him. 

Gerard felt like he was going crazy from the way Bert’s tongue felt inside him, his eyes slipping shut from the pleasure. “Fuck Bert, has anyone told you that your mouth is wasted singing?”

Bert shifted back again, chuckling as he rested his head on his left cheek. “Several times. I know that’s not the first time you’ve made such a comment.” Gerard could picture the grin he was no doubt flashing him, planting a few kisses against the curve of his ass. “I could say the same about this ass of yours, it’s so soft and plush, it’d be perfect for porn.” Gerard felt his cheeks heat at his words, hearing a rustle of clothing from behind him, then a tube being popped open. “Mmm wanna fuck you so bad. Is that ok?”

“Yeah, fuck yeah.” Gerard nodded, gasping as he felt a slick finger press against his opening. “Fuck, did you have lube out there on stage?”

“It pays to be prepared.” Bert replied, his middle finger easily sliding into Gerard’s ass. “You never know when you might find yourself with a sexy rock star that needs a good fucking.”

“I hardly count as a rock star anymore.” Gerard let out a groan, his eyes squeezing shut again as Bert drew his finger back, easing a second into him alongside it. “Comic writer yes, rock star no.”

“Oh really?” Bert’s tone was surprisingly conversational as he fingered Gerard’s ass, rocking them in and out of him. “If I had grabbed you from where you were hiding and dragged you on stage I think the crowd would have cheered louder for you than for me.” Bert spread his fingers, an action that killed any response Gerard could have made. “In fact I think if Gerard Way made an appearance on stage not only would the crowd go more wild than they would for anyone else on the bill but you would be all anyone would talk about.” The two fingers shifted so that only the tips were inside him and then he thrust them back with a third. “They’d go even crazier if I made out with you on stage, they’d be talking about it for weeks.” All Gerard could do was groan, his hole fluttering around the digits that were stretching him open. He supposed Bert was right about that. It still amazed him how, after all these years interest in the My Chemical Romance was still so high. He had to admit, it made him feel proud that people still listened to them enough to ensure that articles and rumours about them were relevant. 

Gerard was disturbed from his thoughts by Bert sliding his fingers out of him. “There, all ready for me.” Bert kissed the small of his back gently, rising to his feet. Gerard kept his face forward, so he couldn’t see what Bert was doing but he could guess from the sounds. His fly was undone, his shorts pushed down (no underwear, because it was Bert) and there was the sound of lube opening and being spread along his cock. His hands found their way back to Gerard’s ass cheeks, gripping them and holding them apart. Bert’s cock slotted perfectly between them, sliding the head of his cock along his cleft before pressing it against his hole.

Gerard let out a low groan as Bert pushed into him, his cock filling him in one thrust. His lips found Gerard’s neck again, kissing along his skin as he started to move. While Gerard was at a loss for words, only managing to groan, Bert was his usual talkative self. “Oh yeah, I love your ass.” Bert dragged his tongue along his neck, stopping to whisper in his ear. “It tastes so amazing, feels so good around my fingers and cock. You have the best fucking ass.” Bert moaned, rocking in and out of him, his pace erratic. That was one of Bert’s key traits, that he was wild and erratic. In the old days that played a part in him partying, doing all the drugs and crazy shit that they did together. During sex it showed itself as being completely unpredictable, in a way that made Gerard’s cock ache with need. 

“I love this too.” Bert purred in his ear, letting go of his ass and snaking it around his waist, wrapping his fingers around his cock.”Love your dick so much. Love how it feels it in my hand, how it tastes on my tongue, how it feels when you’re balls deep up my ass.” His hand pumped Gerard’s cock, alternating between slow and fast strokes as he fucked into him. “We’ll have to do that tonight yeah? I’ll bend over the bed for you and you can fuck me so good.”

“Shit Bert...” Gerard gasped against the wall, the thought of having Bert all laid out for him making his dick ache in his hand. He knew he wasn’t going to last, between Bert’s words and his hand and his dick, which was now slamming right against his spot, making him cry out every time he thrust into him.

“Yeah, that’s it babe. Wanna feel you cum, paint the walls with it. It’ll look so hot.” Bert purred out the words against his ear, his voice sounding breathless and he trailed kisses along his neck. Gerard let out a yelp as Bert bit down into his skin, right where his neck bet his shoulder and a shiver went through his whole body. It took just one more hard thrust from Bert to tip him over the edge, his cum splattering against the wall.

“Yeah, fuck, that’s it, just like that.” Bert panted against him, thrusting Oh hard into him as Gerard’s ass fluttered around him, clenching from his orgasm. “You’re beautiful Gerard, so sexy and hot and...” Bert lost his train of thought, moaning right in his ear. Gerard knew that meant Bert had came, spilling deep inside him.

“Bert you’re so...” Gerard whispered, panting softly as he tried to catch his breath. He wasn’t exactly sure how he was going to finish that sentence, so instead he let something else slip. “I love you Bert.”

“You love me?” Bert replied, stepping back as he eased his cock out of him. He turned Gerard around, looking him in the eyes as he stroked his hand along his face. Gerard nodded, leaning into his touch and Bert grinned, even wider than before. “It’s just, that’s the first time you’ve said it you know?”

“Oh.” Gerard felt his cheeks flush and he turned slightly, kissing Bert’s palm. “Well I mean it. I love you.”

“I love you too!” Bert leaned in and kissed him, wrapping him arms around his waist, holding him close. “We should celebrate our deceleration of love! I know the bar has non-alcoholic stuff.” He took a hold of Gerard’s hand, turning from him to tuck him towards the door.

“Err, Bert?”

“Hmm?” Bert turned back to face him, a broad smile on his face.

Gerard looked down with his eyes, then when Bert still looked confused he rolled them. “I’m all for us heading to the bar, just maybe not with our pants down.” He gestured down at their legs as he spoke.

Bert’s eyes widened and he looked down, laughing as he realised Gerard was right. “Shit yeah! What would I do without you?” He let go of Gerard’s hand, reaching down to tug his shorts back up and leaned down to do the same.

“You’d end up flashing half the people backstage, that’s what you’d do.” Gerard couldn’t help but grin as he pulled his boxers over his hips, followed by his pants. “Now come on, I could use a drink after that work out.” Bert just grinned at him, grasping his hand and taking him out of the dressing room.

**Author's Note:**

> As always kudos and comments are awesome


End file.
